(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve timing control system for use in a valve timing control based on a rotational force of an electrically driven actuator.
(2) Description of Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2012-132367 published on Jul. 12, 2012 exemplifies a first previously proposed valve timing control system.
That is to say, in this first previously proposed valve timing control system, utilizing a valve timing control system having: a sprocket which is a drive rotary body synchronously rotated with a crankshaft; a driven rotary body disposed to be relatively rotatable with respect to the sprocket and integrally rotated with a camshaft; and an electrically driven motor with brush which is interlinked to the driven rotary body via a predetermined speed reduction mechanism, the electrically driven motor is drivingly controlled in accordance with the engine driving state so that a relative phase of the camshaft with respect to the crankshaft is modifiable.
In this first previously proposed valve timing control system, a power feed brush is disposed on a cover member side which is attached and fixed to the internal combustion engine and which liquid tightly protects the valve timing control device and a slip ring is disposed on a main body side of the electrically driven motor.
It should be noted that, in a case where the valve timing control devices are installed on both sides of an intake air side and an exhaust side, these devices are closely disposed. Hence, in a usual practice, as described in a Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2005-061261 published on Mar. 10, 2005, both of the valve timing control devices are disposed within a single cover member.